


Used To

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the spander132 moodring prompt: melancholy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Spoilers, of a sort, for NFA. How’s my characterization?

  
I used to, like, fantasize about the three of us making love.  
  
They’d get all horizontal on my bed and in the middle of it? They’d look at me all expectantly, like, inviting me to join them--join  _us_  together in an explosion of hearts and unicorns and rainbow fireworks.  
  
God, I wanted  _so badly_  to be with them, to be  _in love_  with them and have them love  _me_ \--  
  
Yeah . . . I used to fantasize. . . .  
  
Reality went kinda different; Spike shanshu’d, Xander came out, they fell in love and I--  
  
\--realized there’d never been a place for me between them.


End file.
